All Girls High
by Holy-Chick911
Summary: Ikuto and Kukai Are betted into enrolling into an All Girls High School. M or later chapters alitle nit of a mary-sue and Shigure in this also alittle bit of Fairy Tall is in this too
1. Chapter 1

**Holy-Chick: wazzz up peoples I'm making a story called ALL GIRLS HIGH hehe it's when Ikuto and Kukai was betted to go to this all girls private school. This is a little bit of a Mary sue because I do not support Utau and Kukai together at all. Also Yaya wouldn't work for this character.**

**Ikuto: ugh I don't like this already**

**Holy-Chick: well it is part Amuto but I can always make it a Tadamu.**

**Ikuto: Wait no its fine**

**Holy-Chick: that's what I thought now let's get on with the story.**

**Shigure: I can't wait to see all the high school girls**

**Holy-Chick: of course you can't Shigure…**

**Sayomi & Aki & Tsukiko: Holy-Chick does not own anything.**

**Holy-Chick: P.S this does have some Fairy Tail Characters. **

...

"Come on man I know we betted on it and everything but don't you think this is going too far!" Ikuto and Kukai yelled out. The pink haired and blue haired boys smirked while dressing Ikuto and Kukai in the girl uniforms.

"Well we betted if you didn't win the bet then you two are going to RMWHC (Real Maidens with High Class) the all girls private school" said Natsu the pink haired boy. "Yup and you lost that bet so now you have to pay the price" said Gray the boy with the blue hair.

"But come on guys really the wigs, make-up and the uniforms do we really" Kukai said.

"Yup you have to do it" Natsu said. "Lucy will explain everything to you guys" said Gray.

"Ok guys this is an all girl PRIVATE school for only the high class girls to join you need to live there for a whole year and you have to act like a girl plus you will be living in a dorm with 3 girls you should make friends quick…" Lucy was cut off. "Wait you're saying we will be staying in a room with 3 hot girls." Ikuto said with a smirk smacked across his face.

Lucy sighed "well its 2 dorms put together put mostly yes."

Ikuto and Kukai both smirked and looked at each other. "We'll do it."

Lucy, Gray, Natsu all sighed.

**AT RMWHC**

Ikuto both walk down the hall to their room. "I'm kinda nervous dude" Kukai said looking at his blue haired buddy who now has long blue hair. "Don't worry Kukai it's just a girls high school nothing special" Ikuto said while opening the door to find 3 hot, sexy, smoking girls changing outing there skirts on and let's say that you can see all their underwear.

Ikuto and Kukai blush slightly and got slightly hard they managed to keep their 'friends' under control.

"Oh sorry guys" the girl with brown boob length hair said. Speaking about her boobs she is HUGE (a double D). "I'm very sorry that you girls had to come in on our changing time my name is Cattie Sohma, and this is my best friend Amu Hinamori and my sister Hanna Sohma. We are all in class 2 3rd years." Hanna has boob length hair also but her hair is black. Hanna and Amu both are C cups.

"It's nice to meet you girls it will be a pleasure sharing a dorm with you" said Hanna bowing.

"Hanna come on I know we are supposed to be high class girls but u don't have to do that" Amu said in her cool tone.

"Oh Amu let Hanna be Hanna, oh right girls sorry we have never given a chance for you to talk how rude of us sorry." Cattie said.

**Kukai's POV **

Man Cattie sure is hot and her boobs are huge what I'll like to do with- snap out of it Kukai you're not a guy anymore. Well I still am but anyway I need to keep my cool around her but she is so perky right now her boobs keep bouncing while she moves. *drools*

"Um are you ok?" Cattie looked at Kukai with worry.

"Huh? No I'm fine don't worry." I said stoking the back of his head.

"By the way what's your name?" Cattie said with an innocent look on her cute adorable face.

"My name is um Aki Souma." I said hoping to god that was believable. When I looked at her she giggled "that's so cool we have the same last name, but mine is probably spelled different than yours." She said with a so cute smile, man I'm so happy I lost this bet.

**Ikuto's POV**

Wow Kukai is already hitting it off with that Cattie chick. Eh she's not my type but Amu is really cute. I can tell that I'm so cool shit is all just a play of games. Mm maybe I can work my way around her. "Hey um Amu is Cattie always perky?"

"Eh! Well um not always she only perky like that to leave a good impression, she usually always kiddy and serious. Her attitude changes a lot she a girl you don't want to get mad." Amu said with a smirk. "And why is that." I asked. "Because she will rip you in shreds haha." Amu laughed, she had a cute laugh I smiled at that.

**Kukai and Ikuto's POV**

_I think I'm gonna like it here._

**Holy-Chick: hope you guys liked it**

**Shigure: wait I wasn't in it yet**

**Holy-Chick: don't worry there are waaaayyyy more chapters to come and you will be able to see all the high school girls**

**Shigure: YAY ^_^**

**Holy-Chick: hehe I'm sorry about my no lemon yet for the Halloween story I just don't know what do yet I'll promise it will come soon**

**Sayomi & Aki & Tsukiko: R&R PLZZ~~!**


	2. Not A Real Chapter

**Holy-Chick: sup guys so sorry for not updating anything in like forever I got a new computer and got punished and bla but that doesn't matter I will make more soon like now soon I'm doing them now if want to keep track of me I have a YouTube channel called RunPunkGreenMonkey hope i get to see all you guys soon well you know what I mean.**


End file.
